Call 911 Now
by DeliciousBlood
Summary: *Loosely based off The Call (cause I didn't watch the whole thing :D)* Fang Martinez, L.A.P.D. 911 Operator, has one mission: Protect civilians. Fangs job is is rather dull. Answer, send help, hang-up, repeat. Until one 911 call from a Maximum Ride about men breaking into her house makes his job a little more interesting. My very first fanfic. Tell me how you like it.
1. The Call

**Hey, guys. This is my first fanfic and I'm just gonna go with the flow and see what you guys think. **

**Disclaimer:**** I sadly do not own Maximum Ride :(**

**CALL 911 NOW**

**FPOV**

"911, what is your emergency?" I say into my Bluetooth as I answer another 911 call. That's my job. Just answering calls and either dispatching the police, an ambulance, or both. Nothing too serious really happens during the calls. I answer the same way with '911 what is your emergency' , they tell me their emergency, I fill out the information on my computer screen, determine if its urgent or not, flash it as a red, yellow or green light and send help their way.

"Okay, Julie. An ambulance is on its way, okay? " I say to the 12-year-old girl who says her mom is having a heart attack.

"Okay." Comes the almost silent reply. "Thank you and good-bye mister." She says before the line ends and I sit back in my chair, and slide my Bluetooth off, setting it on the desk with a sigh. Glancing to my left I see my best friend and coworker, Iggy, answering another call. Sometimes this job does get rather boring. Answer, send help, hang up. Answer, send help, hang up. Well that's the job of a L.A.P.D. 911 communications officer. But it brings in the money to pay my bills, right?

Iggy, finishing up his call, swivels his chair to face me. I know what you're thinking 'Why aren't you answering calls! There are lives to save!' Simple question, simple answer. It's 11 at night. Were all tired. Plus there's not as many calls at night than at the middle of the day.

"Man, there were a lot of calls today, Fangy. Don't you agree?" Iggy asks me with a sigh.

"Don't call me that. And yes there were." I reply, my eyes narrowing in hate for the nickname. Stupid ex-girlfriend Lissa. Thank goodness I dumped her. She was getting in the way of my work.

"Yeah, you have no idea how many times I've answered the Bluetooth for min-!"Iggy is not able to finish his sentence when my Bluetooth chimes up with a simple 'DING'. Grabbing the headset and slipping the ear piece over my ear, I answer the call.

"911, what is your emergency?" I say into the mic. Immediately heavy breathing, clearly female, echoes in my ear along with quiet sobs. I can't understand a word she's saying because with the crying, breathing, the background noise of the office, it all sounds like gibberish.

"Miss, can you speak a little clearer?" I ask her sitting up in my seat a little more, leaning forward ready to type when the time comes. Feeling a presence behind me I know Iggy has come up behind me and is looking over my shoulder, trying to hear the conversation better.

"P-P-People are t-t-trying to break i-in my house." I hear a whisper of a reply stutter back to me. Quickly typing "Break in" into the log.

"Okay miss what is your address?"I ask, all I hear is sobbing. "Miss can you tell me your address the quicker you tell me the quicker you'll be safe." I tell her soothingly, but urgent at the same time.

"11593 W. F-Flock rd." she answers quickly but quietly. Typing the address into the address search a Decent size house pops up.(A/N: Link to see the hours is at the bottom)

Holding the call, I touch the small button on the side of my Bluetooth being able to talk to officers on street patrol.

"We have a Break-in in session at 11593 rd. Code 3142. Get there as fast as you can." I speak to the officers before switching back to the call.

"Miss, can I get your name? I need your name and age Miss." I inform her.

"Maximum Elizabeth Ride, And I'm 19." she whispers into the phone. Typing her name into the search, a page of info pops up onto the page, along with a picture. The picture has a girl who looks 19, Has wavy, dirty blonde hair with electric blue highlights in it, an beautiful chochol- STOP IT FANG! PAY ATTENTION!

"Maximum, I pulled up your info. Now the police should be there any minute. Can you go out one of the doors?" I question.

"No." She answers. "They've blocked the front and back door and it's a matter of time until they break one of the door windows open, and come in and kill me!" She sobs helplessly. Now I can feel a crowd has gathered behind me.

"Maximum, I need you to calm down. Okay?" Her sobs continue while she mumbles nonsense, about how she's gonna die.

"Hey, Maximum, What's your favorite movie?" I inquire, trying to distract her and it works.

"I don't really kn-!" I hear a crash of glass in the background and Maximum start to sob again.

"Maximum! Quickly! Go into a room and lock the door. As quick as you can okay?" I instruct her quickly. I hear a quiet 'Okay.' before the only sound I her is pounding feet on the floor, and the closing BANG of the door and almost silent _click_ of the lock.

"Okay. I locked myself in my bedroom. Now what do I do?" She whispers trying to be as quiet as she can.

"Okay Maximum, your gonna hide where there's a lot of junk to hide behind, okay?" I tell her.

"Okay." Is her response before I can hear banging on her door. I hear Maximum's shuffling get more panicked until it stopped and I hear her door bust in. I hear Maximum quiet her breathing and two sets of heavy footsteps hit the ground near the phone, then silence for a few seconds, then the footsteps get fainter, and fainter, until I hear nothing but Maximum's breathing.

"Maximum. Don't hang up on me until you're in an officers cop car, okay?" I demand.

"Okay. And you can call me Max." She says lightly.

"Okay, _Max_ the police will be there soon. Just stay put okay? You'll be fin-!?" My sentence gets cut off by an ear piercing scream.

**A/N: I know nobody is gonna read the author note (I know I don't :D) but if you actually read the story thank you and tell me if I should do another chapter or not. And here is the link for the house:** listings/info/390-ray-byrd-road

**~Buh-Bye**


	2. Ari?

**Hey, guys. I want to thank everyone who commented on the story. Thank you, and here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR or anything else mentioned.**

**Call 911 Now**

**MPOV**

It seems like one minute I'm sitting on my couch, enjoying Chernobyl Diaries **(A/N: A very good and not so scary movie),**that was said to be a horror film but is not even that scary of a movie, and the next minute curled up underneath my bed behind all the junk underneath there.

"Okay, _Max_ the police will be there soon. Just stay put okay? You'll be fin-" Is all I hear from the 911 guy, before a hand grabs my ankle and pulls me out from under the bed, but not before I let out the loudest scream I could make. Immediately the man punches me twice, one breaking my nose, and the other probably giving me a black eye. Blood gushing from my nose like a river, I start crying again, tears mixing with blood.

"Don't kill me! Please! Please!" I cry, the phone still locked tightly in my grip. I hear the other man walk in. Heavy boots thudding against my hardwood floor. I look up to see him crouch right next to my head. He grabs my hand, trying to forcefully take the home phone from my hands. Gripping the phone harder, while he pulls on it harder. Finally he grips my fingers, forcefully prying my fingers from the phone.

"NOOO!" I screamed. My only connection to being saved gets torn from my grip.

The man grips both of my arms and pins them to my sides by his knees. I look at him, trying to see who my captor is. I squint hard through the dark and see a familiar face that surprises me to no end.

"Ari!?"

**FPOV**

"The police will be there any minute, I suggest that you leave Max alone and leave before the police get there." I say to one of the men that broke into Max's house. I hear Max struggling until it suddenly got quiet all except for one word. One name that I remember from somewhere, I just don't know where from.

"Ari?!" Max says in disbelief.

_Ari? Ari? Where have I heard that name before...maybe...No. It can't be the same Ari that babysat my little sister years ago. He was only 12._

"Hello, Maximum." A deep voice responds to the call of his name. "We meet again."

Then the line cuts off. White noise ringing in my ear.

**Hey. So this is a short chapter, I know, but I've been having family problems. I switched it up a bit and put Max's point of view. Tell me how you like it. I promise the chapters will be longer in the future, and I'm trying to update every monday, but i gave you this one early.**


End file.
